User blog:Gabrantth/Seikyuna Brightmoon
"Better to avoid the problem than let it strike you head on." - Seikyuna offering advice to Inazuma. Description (As seen In-Game) Calm though easy to annoy, Seikyuna is the only child of a family born and raised with a tradition of following Monk values and standards. Quick to live his own life and defy his fate. Seikyuna ignored the teachings of the White Tiger at a very young age. Weakening the bond he held with his family, but in turn, strengthening his independence. As the inheritor of his parents residence, this Pandaren moved away from the temples in Kun-Lai and found a new home in the Jade Forest. The majority of his time spent travelling and supporting ailing villages in Pandaria during their times of need. Seikyuna features a much brighter fur then many of his race. The light shades of fur on his face, upper chest, inner thighs, toes and small length of his back an almost snow shade of white. The rest of his fur a basic black, lightly shaded the same as the rest of his body. His attire consists of a basic few pieces, most of which were covered in brown and blue leather. A few light plates added over the top of them to better aid his defense while not significantly hindering his agility. His gear not traditional to a Monk born within Kun-Lai Summit almost intentionally. As if to suggest the male had little desire to show his birth origins. Maintaining a quiet and calm demeanour, Seikyuna might come off cold for a Pandaren at the best of times. The male more focused on maintaining a strong determination for his endeavours above engaging in a conversation with others. His desire to speak sometimes sparked by the right set of words or an interesting topic. Whilst he's not about to approach anyone without a significant reason or curiousity, Seikyuna is still a Pandaren at heart. It would be rare to see this male ever refuse someone a moment to share some tea with him. History (As seen In-Game) Seikyuna will often appear wound up in moments of contemplation and thought. Though he'd never admit it, it would appear there is always something on this Pandaren's mind. Whether a moment be fleeting or everlasting, Seikyuna will keep it within his mind forever. With such a memory, the young Monk chooses to hold onto grudges made in his past, allowing anger to manifest itself within his heart without recognition of the fact it keeps him from true contentment. Never one to show concern for his jaded opinions, Seikyuna seems adamant on holding onto his burdens, fortunately managing to keep himself from harm despite them. Recognising the futility and danger of living in solitude is the only thing that keeps the young Pandaren in touch with his kin. If it weren't for his knowledge guiding him, Seikyuna accepts that he would have faded into obscurity long ago. His life forfeit to the manifestations of Sha that once seeked to overwhelm him. Even in his conceited ways, he is grateful that through the kindness of others, he is still given the gift of life. Category:Celestial Defenders